Mark Mason
|gender = Male |age = |DOB = |DOD = May 7, 1946 (Original Timeline) 1986 (Steve Timeline) |clearance = |IDno = |title = |affiliation = |movie = |oneshot = |tv series = Agent Carter |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Shea Whigham |voice actor = |status = Deceased }}Mark Mason was a World War II veteran and the Chief of one of the Strategic Scientific Reserve's offices in New York City. During the first months of 1946, Mason's department was given the task to find the missing industrialist Howard Stark who was publicly accused of selling his inventions to the enemies of the United States. After a long investigation, during which they came in conflict with the Soviet spy agency Leviathan, Mason and his men discovered that one of their own colleagues, Peggy Carter, was Stark's mole within their ranks. However, Carter managed to convince them of hers and Stark's innocence, but by then, Mason was brainwashed by the Leviathan scientist Sebastian Fennhoff into doing his own bidding. Once Fennhoff escaped, he left Mason wearing one of Stark's deadly inventions, the Stark Heat Vest. Mason was killed in the resulting explosion from the device, but not before he jumped out of the building to save his agents' lives. Biography Early Life Military Career When World War II broke out, Roger Dooley joined the United States Armed Forces. Fighting against the Axis overseas, over the years he became a high-ranking officer. After the war, he returned home to discover that his wife Louise was cheating on him. He eventually joined the Strategic Scientific Reserve. Legacy Lessons in Leadership Mark Mason was remembered and emulated by the New York Bell Company Office agents who worked closely with him, namely Peggy Carter, Daniel Sousa, and Jason Sitwell. When Sitwell was interrogating Dottie Underwood, he told her of how Dooley and he would play "good cop, bad cop" with their interviewees, but since Johann Fennhoff caused Dooley's death, there was no longer a "good cop". Sousa and Carter reminded each other of the words of Mark Mason as they began an investigation, citing that he would tell them to "leave no stone unturned" during an investigation. Personality One of the leaders of Strategic Scientific Reserve, Mark Mason was observant, hardworking and principled, but, unfortunately, he was also filled with sexism and stereotypes. When he saw Peggy Carter eavesdropping on a meeting, he quickly asked her to leave; when that did not happen, he wanted to know her real purpose there. Carter was able to fool him by playing his stereotypes to her advantage. Though determined and single-minded, Mason was not unwilling to reassess his opinions in the face of new evidence. After hearing of a run-in between Howard Stark and a general during World War II, Mason reached out to Edwin Jarvis to tell Stark that he was willing to hear his side of the story. He also permitted Carter to follow up on her theory that the robbery of Stark's vault and the murder of Agent Krzeminski were both the work of a female Leviathan operative. Mason did not judge his co-workers, but, with a look, he showed his disapproval. He gazed at Jason Sitwell when he took a drink while on duty; when a prostitute spoke familiarly with Ray Krzeminski, he looked at the agent. When the handcuffed Carter was brought before him, his look of disgust was more frightening than his words later. Mason was bothered by ongoing problems in his personal life as well as the challenges of his day job. Though he felt betrayed after his wife had an affair, he still loved Louise and their children, and dreamed of the day that they could be a reunited family. Powers and Abilities Abilities To be added Equipment Weapons *' ': The Smith & Wesson Model 36 is the standard sidearm carried by the agents of Strategic Scientific Reserve. Mason used his revolver to threaten Peggy Carter and Edwin Jarvis while hypnotized by Johann Fennhoff, and then he used Jason Sitwell's weapon to shoot at a window and jump through it, saving everyone at the New York Bell Company Office from dying in the explosion of the Stark Heat Vest he was forced to wear. Facilities To be added Relationships Family *Henry Mason - Uncle *Louise Grant Mason - Wife *Wanda Louise Mason - Daughter *Earl Paynter Mason - Son Enemies *Leviathan **Sebastian Fennhoff - Former Enthraller Appearances External Links * Category:Americans Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Mason Family Category:Strategic Scientific Reserve Agents Category:Strategic Scientific Reserve Leaders Category:United States Army Members Category:Unknown Status - Steve Timeline